


Red Heat

by Bunsenpai



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, American Sign Language, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Masturbation, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sex Toys, Sign Language, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple check-up to make sure that he's okay, the Exarch certainly got more than that.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Red Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



> *slaps this writing* How much porn can I fit into this before Hydaelyn shows up and kills me?

_ He shouldn’t be looking at this. He needs to look away.  _

At least that’s what Exarch tells himself, but his red eyes refuse to tear themselves away from the image that is conjured in the crystal. 

Samilen has been noticeably tired. Rightfully so, between traveling to another shard, nearly turned into a Lightwarden, and defeating another Ascian. After an emotional reunion and heartfelt chat as he was recovering, Raha couldn’t help but feel like he was walking on clouds. The Warrior of Darkness, no, Sami only brought out the youth in him. Talking to him felt like a step back in time, even if it took a moment to understand Samilen’s hand signing. It was more than anything he wished for.

Now he is stepping over those boundaries. Sami had requested to be put into a new room; one farther away from everyone else with soundproofing. He was just planning a quick check to make sure that Sami was resting, maybe even find a moment in between to talk to him. It turns out, Sami was doing  _ anything _ but resting. 

Samilen was on his elbows and knees, face half-hidden in his pillows as his tail arches perfectly over him; all drawing attention to the dildo in his free hand that’s sinking into his ass at a harsh and unstopping pace. Bright red eyes can’t stop watching. It’s difficult to look away as his white tail would twitch when the toy hits against something sensitive, or the way his knees spread wider or the sway of his hips and cock that practically beckons him closer. More so when he peeks at Sami’s face, eyes staring blankly at the headboard and mouthing one word as the Keeper drowns himself in bliss. 

“R-red.” 

Raha swallows the drool that he didn’t realize was gathering in his mouth, feeling a primal want in him growing. Demanding that he rush to take the place of that blessed and damned dildo with his cock stirring in his loins. Moreso now with the object of his affections crying out his name in such a moment of bliss. Just as sudden as the show started, it ended. A flick of his tail and toes curling, Samilen squirming as an orgasm rakes through his body, his cock twitching as he paints his dark thighs and the bed sheets white with his cum. Cum that Raha can’t help but lick his lips at the thought of tasting.

Pulling up his hood to cover as much of his own red face as possible, the Exarch finally closes the vision and tentatively decides that it should be safe to visit Sami now that he is… finished. Maybe figuring out how to will away the hardness he is starting to feel between his own legs while giving Samilen a bit of time to clean up. Just to be safe, right?

It turns out he was wrong. Very wrong.

The smell hits him hard enough to stall his walk. Squeezing his eyes shut, Raha takes a deep whiff of the heavy scent of rich earth and fresh pine with a hint of sex. Any doubts or hesitation is drowned out by a new wave of thoughts shoving themselves to the forefront of his mind. Like a fire was set to his core; stomach twisting, body grows warmer with every breath. A primal feeling and urge that he has not felt in well over 100 years set off when he’s so close to the object of his affection.

_ matematemateMATEMATESAMISAMISAMISAMI _

Raha found himself sprinting the rest of the way for the door, a growl nearly ripping from his throat as he finds it locked. The Seeker didn’t realize that Sami had even opened the door until he registered the ‘thump’ of his palm against the wooden door and the feeling of their rough tongues dancing and dragging against each other. Raha rests his hand on his lover’s hip, thumb skimming the edge between bare skin and the thin material of his loose pants. A weak whimper slips out of his lips as a pair of canines rack over them. 

His ears picking up the sweet sighs and moans from the Keeper, the way Sami’s soft tail curls around his waist in an attempt to keep him there. They fumbled away from the door without breaking the kiss, the air in the room feeling like they’re inside Ifrit’s Inferno as their hands claw away at each other’s clothes. Until the world suddenly tilts on its axis and Raha finds himself face-first into Samilen’s bare shoulder, drinking in the scent that makes every nerve he has sing with delight. 

Despite how much he wants to stay there, Raha pulls away to properly seat himself between Sami’s beautifully toned legs. He could spend the better half of a moon properly worshipping the Warrior of Darkness as he deserves, but with the way Samilen grinds needily grinds against him. Sami’s hands pull at his shoulders, until Raha was hunched over his form, chest to chest and nose to nose. Raha would have gotten lost in his eyes. If it wasn’t for Sami’s legs squeezing tightly around his waist, urging him to hurry up. 

His cock inches into his body, ears flicking at the beautiful sounds that escape from the man underneath him. Sami had already worked himself open, but the way his ass squeezes around his cock was enough to make him wonder if what he saw was a fever dream. With his crystal hand pressed against the bed for support, the other falls to Sami’s leg to help support it. 

When his hips are flushed against Sami’s, his hand reach out to stroke the erection pressed between their stomachs. He could feel its warmth throughout the coolness of his crystal hand. His lover’s head falls back against the pillow, eyelashes fluttering closed and tail lashing against the bed. 

“Do you hear yourself?” Raha purrs out, pulling out agonizingly slow before sinking inside all in one go again. Sami lets out a whine and cry, eyes still squeezed shut while his hand claws away at the sheets. The Seeker moves his left leg over his shoulder, making Sami shake with pleasure. Raha can’t help but lean into his ear, nibbling at the edge and whispering, “you sing more beautifully than I do.” 

The Exarch feels white-hot pleasure at every move, the tingling running up and down his spine to his tail. Sami’s ass was like a hot vice that he can’t get enough of. Raha pulls away to drink in every expression filtering across the Keeper’s face, his crystal hand reaching up to cup Sami’s face so that he won’t turn away. 

Sami’s index and middle finger were crossed, brought above his lips and stopping just under his nose, tracing down past his lips and chin. He knows that hand sign, he knows that sign better than anything else. Sami’s nickname for him. 

_ Red.  _

“Red,  _ R-reddd, pleaassseee _ .” 

Whether it was his careful stroking, his hurried thrusts, or possibly the fact that he was in heat, Sami’s face contorted into one of bliss. He could barely get a word out before another moan escaped. His body shudders at the overwhelming pleasure, a small pool of precum gathering on his stomach. Unable to restrain his primal urges with the picture of sin underneath him, Raha bends down and presses a line of kisses down his neck to his shoulder.

Without another thought, he bites down where his neck and shoulder meet, and Sami arches beautifully underneath him. The Keeper comes abruptly, his moans bouncing off the walls as they peak. His seed striping up his belly, some even landing on Raha’s pale skin. Raha didn’t notice that his braid was starting to unravel, too distracted by the sounds coming from Sami.

Raha continues to fuck him through his orgasm, now chasing his own release. Not a moment later, his vision and brain were struck off guard with a blinding, white-hot pleasure. Raha barely had time to even make a noise as he came inside and his hips coming into a sputtering stop as he floats above the clouds on his orgasm high. His limbs grow heavy in his post-sex bliss, he could only find the energy to press delicate kisses around the bite mark. Every movement seemed to send shivers through Sami’s body.

With his mind finally returning from the heaven that Sami had sent him to, Raha buries deeper into his shoulder. His nose taking in the heavy scent of sex, fresh-cut wood, and what he could only describe as the crisp scent of the forest after a rain. 

Then it struck him. He hadn’t done this since the expedition into the Crystal Tower with NOAH, where he lost his first to Samilen. Between merging with the tower itself and spending so long sleeping, Sami’s heat had set off his own. He was starting to turn a shade of deep red as he became more and more aware of his actions. As much as he wished not to leave the warm body underneath him, he pulled out. His cum was already beginning to drip out of him. What he didn’t expect as for Sami’s enriching smell to become stronger, drool already gathering in his mouth.

Sami pushes himself up, and a disappointed whine slips out of his lovely lips. He shoves Raha to lay down on the bed so that he could straddle his hips. His crystal hand reaches to feel his dark skin, but the Keeper takes him by the wrists to press them back against the pillow above his head. His golden eyes darken with primal lust, a silent instruction. 

_ Stay. _

The air in his lungs stills at the sight. Samilen’s long white hair glows in the light of the moon, strands twisted and curling around his face. His red eyes slowly trail down past the dark pools of molten gold, halting just a moment to shiver in delight as a tongue licks across those dark lips. Lips so close that he could taste the air between them. With a quick nod, Raha remains as still as he could as Sami straightens up and gives the Exarch a view of his toned chest. The line of his throat bobs as he swallows loudly, his mouth watering at the sight. 

It was enough for his hips to shift, desperate to fuck the warm, perfect heat that is Sami’s ass again. He was already half-hard from just the thought of Samilen on top, almost too eager to move. The warrior moves in time with him, avoiding his erection by just a hair. Their tails wrapping and brushing against each other, Sami’s tail brushing the sensitive inside of his thigh. That had to be intentional. 

“I’m not done with you, Red.” His words hang in the air as he eyes the crystal that covers part of the right side of his chest, his eyes glazed over primal lust at every breath he takes. Sami’s hand reaches to trace the sensitive fur of his ear and sends a new rush of feeling through his body. He felt like prey, looking at a predator prepared to eat him alive at a moment’s notice. “Not until I have every drop of your cum inside me. Besides, don’t you want to see what I’ve learned?”

Those words sends what blood he has left down south and leaving his mind spinning at every word. His body already submitting to the addicting long torture. He can’t help but shudder under the light, pleasant pressure of fingers tracing up his sides.

“My love,  _ please _ , stop teasing me.” The undeniable pleasure drips from his words. Sami’s hand ghosts over the right side of his chest, tracing over the edges of the crystal. He nearly jumped at the sudden sweep over his nipple, letting out a small whine at the contact. Sami purred at his response, _ purred _ , before tracing around it and pulling another shameful sound from his lips. When did he get so sensitive? He could feel the warmth of his face spreading down his neck to his chest. “You’re so cruel.”

Sami gave in to his pleas, sitting down on his thighs and grinding their cocks against one another. Every roll of his hips made a crack in their self-control, and it shattered when Sami’s hands reached between them to grasp both their cocks and stroke them in time. The sticky cum on their abdomens did not deter either of them from leaning forward into a heated kiss, muffling their moans and gasps as they climb towards the edge again.

Sami breaks away to messily kiss along his jaw, nipping lightly with his canines at sensitive skin at the edge of the crystal. He squeezes both of their cocks tighter together, making them cry out. Raha was enamored with every sound Sami made. Every desperate gasp, ever whimpering breath, every needy moan felt like a coil of heat tightening inside him. Just a secon-

Then he stopped.

Sami stopped his hand and pressed himself chest to chest against Raha. Sticky skin against skin, heated breaths against each other, he abruptly ruts against Raha with reckless abandon until he chokes out a sharp cry of his name. He fell over the edge first, evidence of his cum painted between their bodies. Raha’s nose is hit with an intense smell. 

Sami’s scent.

The scent wraps around his senses, refusing to allow him to think of anything else. Raha effortlessly picks Sami up and drops on his hands and knees. His crystal hand grips his hip in support as his other hand traces circles into Sami’s lower back. He would have missed the trembling underneath his fingers, the way the Keeper was arching his back and pressing his ass against his aching hard-on.

Sami’s tail twitches and flicks in his loose grip, curling out of his way as he presents his ass. Raha traces lightly around the base of his tail only for Sami to let out the sweetest moan. His crystal hand spreads his cheeks open for a better look.  _ Did Hydaelyn realize how perfect She had made him? _ Raha circles around his rim, gathering up his cum and residual oil in his fingers as Sami’s dick visibly stirs at his touch. His grip on the base of the tail tightens, pulling a whimper from him. 

Raha’s ears picked up a hitch in his breath as he pressed a crystal finger into the aching heat. Sami lets out a pleased sigh at the intrusion, his ears and tail wiggling. A second one joins in not long after, scissoring and curling inside feeling around for his weak spot. He found it as the tail in his hand stood straight, Sami’s entire body suddenly going rigid before melting under his insistent touch. 

“Hurry, I need your cock,” Sami lets out a whine, peeking over his shoulder as Raha traces around his prostate. Sami’s white tail curls, unraveling to brush against his chest and neck, attempting to quietly beckon him to hurry and fuck him already. Sami’s whimpers quickly turned into a shivering cry when Raha finally relents and replaces his fingers with his length.

“Let me hear you, don’t hold anything back.” Raha bends over the warrior, one hand still rubbing circles around the base of his tail while the other pulls him close. His lips found the back of his neck, where Sami’s scent was strongest. He smothers himself in the scent, his hips picking up the pace until the bed shook under the force. He could almost taste the scents of the Source on him, the musk of the Black Shroud and the saltiness of the Limsan sea. He was close, so close that he was hanging off the edge. He staved off his orgasm, no matter how much his cock begged for release. He needs to see and hear Sami cum one more time. 

But not yet. He was starting to recognize Sami’s signs of the incoming orgasm; the whimper, the way his back tightens, and how sweetly he begs. The man lets out a breathless chuckle under his breath as he forced himself to a stop.

“R- _ red,  _ R-raaaaah, Raaaahaaaaa _.  _ Let me cuuuummm.” Sami whines underneath him, tail batting at his face in annoyance. The warrior attempts to shift and wiggle his way out, but the Exarch kept him trapped with a strength that surprised even himself. 

“Now now, my  _ inspiration _ , it’s only natural that I copy you,” Raha punctuates every word with a shallow thrust. Any word Sami attempted to form would falter as he picks up his pace again. Lowly and surely knocking away any coherent thought he could form. 

His teeth soon bit down on the back of his neck, arms trapping the Keeper underneath him. Sami keened as his orgasm hit once again at the feeling. The pleasurable pain echoed between them as they cried out together. 

Sami slumped against the pillows, his cum splattering once again all over his thighs and sheets. The Keeper mumbles incoherently as the pain and pleasure dull out. His hands raised in an attempt to sign something, fingers trembling too much to make out any words or motion. 

Raha lets out a deep rumbling from his chest as he gives Sami another load of his cum. With both of them finally spent, he slowly pulls out and collapses beside him. He lets out a pleased hum as he gently tugs Samilen to lay on his chest.

It’s warm. Not the warmth of sex, but the warmth one would get being beside someone they love. Raha circles his arm protectively over Sami’s waist, tucking him under his chin. His free hand reaching up to run through his white locks and fluffy ears. He’s barely resisting the urge to plant a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Red?” Sami asks, wrapping his arms around his lover, his tone drips with need as a gentle hand makes its way up to his knee to his thigh. “Can you do that again?”


End file.
